Seven Years in Ice and Snow
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Harry will Draco nach langer Zeit wiedersehen. Wird er kommen? W: Slash, Lime, HxD - Oneshot


Och ja. Mal wieder was Neues. Ich dank **Moon**, dass sie sich dafür entschieden hat, mir die Qual der Wahl abzunehmen und ich denk, sie hat schon mal gute Arbeit geleistet. Zumindest vom Thema & Setting her passt die Story einwandfrei.

Ansonsten **Danke** an meine Beta Honey. Wie immer bestens. ;o) ::knuddel::

Grüßlis, LeakyC

. - ' - .

Sonstiges:

- Oneshot 1/1

- Warning: Slash, Lime – Harry x Draco

- Disclaimer: s. Bio

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , 

**Seven years in ice and snow **

' - , - '

London, 26. November 2006

Der kalte Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und drang sogar durch seinen dicken Mantel, in den sich Harry eingehüllt hatte, um wenigstens ein bisschen vor dem Weltuntergangswetter geschützt zu sein.   
Die Nacht brach über Englands Hauptstadt herein und brachte neue Wolken voller Schnee mit sich. Es schien, als sollte London in den weißen Massen versinken.   
In der Nähe schlug die große Turmuhr elf. Er war genau pünktlich. Hoffentlich kam der andere auch...   
Harry bog um die Ecke in eine kleine, dunkle Gasse ein. Noch was niemand zu sehen. Er wird kommen, sagte er sich, um nicht unruhig zu werden.   
Das Geschrei der zankenden Straßenkatzen klang wie ein weinendes Baby. Harry zog den Mantel am Kragen noch ein wenig enger zu, denn es lief ihm kalt den Rücken herunter. Das Warten machte ihn wahnsinnig!   
Plötzlich apparierte jemand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, genau zwischen den beiden großen Mülltonnen. Obwohl Harry damit gerechnet hatte, zuckte seine Hand sofort in Richtung seines Zauberstabs, den er in seiner Manteltasche mit sich trug.   
Die Person trat, den eigenen Zauberstab leuchtend von sich gestreckt, aus der Nische und kam zwei Schritte auf Harry zu. Da erkannte er, dass es sich nicht um denjenigen handelte, den er erwartet hatte, und vorsichtig, so dass es der andere nicht sehen konnte, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.   
"Lumos.", murmelte Harry und richtete den Stab auf den anderen. "Wer sind Sie?"   
Die Person kam zwei weitere Schritte näher. Harry erkannte die schwarzen, glatten Haare und die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. "Zabini?"   
Der andere nickte.   
Verunsichert nahm Harry den Zauberstab höher. "Was willst du?", fragte er unfreundlich. "Woher weißt du, dass -?"   
"Steck das Ding ein, Potter, und komm mit.", erwiderte sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad.   
"Wohin?" Langsam sank der Zauberstab hinab, das Licht erlosch.   
"Zu Draco."   
"Wo ist er?"   
"Ich bring dich hin."   
Harry trat auf Blaise zu. "Was sagt mir, dass ich dir trauen kann?"   
"Vielleicht, weil ich von je her Dracos bester Freund war?" Zabini steckte seinen Zauberstab in seinen Mantel. "Draco hat deine Nachricht bekommen. Er meinte, er wüsste zwar nicht, was du wollen könntest, aber wenn du nichts zu befürchten hättest, würdest du mir wohl folgen." "Warum ist er nicht selbst gekommen?"   
"Das ging einfach nicht." Blaise reichte ihm eine Hand. "Nun komm oder lass es bleiben."   
Zögerlich nahm Harry die warme Hand und gemeinsam apparierten sie.

Einen Augenblick später tauchten sie in einem dunklen, nur von einer einzigen Lampe erhellten Flur wieder auf.   
Schweigend gab Blaise Harry das Zeichen, ihm zu folgen, und brachte ihn die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Dort blieb er schließlich von einer breiten Holztür stehen und klopfte an, bevor er allein eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.   
Harry wartete draußen und wagte es kaum, sich auch nur umzusehen. Sein Herz schlug unnatürlich schnell und seine Hände verkrampften sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr in seinen Manteltaschen.   
Dann kam Zabini zurück, ließ Harry in den ebenfalls dunklen Raum eintreten und verschwand.   
Der ehemalige Gryffindor stand regungslos an der Tür und versuchte zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Er spürte, wie er vor Aufregung zu zittern begann.   
"So sieht man sich also wieder.", hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme rechts von sich und wandte hastig den Kopf.   
Ein dreiarmiger Kerzenleuchter spendete nun etwas Licht. Und da sah Harry ihn endlich. Draco. Er stand vor einer langen Bücherwand, mit einem dunklen Anzug bekleidet und blickte zu ihn hinüber.   
"Was willst du nach so langer Zeit von mir, Potter?"

. - ' - .

Hogwarts, 30. Juni 1999

"Wie viel Uhr ist es?"   
"Fast drei Uhr."   
"Noch vier Stunden..."   
"Noch fünfzehn."   
"In neun von fünfzehn kann ich nicht bei dir sein."   
Draco küsste Harry auf die Stirn und zog ihn noch festern in seine Umarmung. "Denk nicht dran."   
"Wie könnte ich?" Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge. "Ich ertrag den Gedanken nicht, von dir getrennt zu sein."   
"Solang du mich nicht vergisst..." Der Blonde streichelte unentwegt über Harrys Kopf.   
"Gott, nein! Nein. Niemals."   
Draco schloss die Augen. Es tat so weh. Die Zeit spielte gegen sie. Die Welt, alle spielten gegen sie. Er würde es nie begreifen, warum es so sein musste. Nie würde er verstehen, warum sie jetzt dort waren, warum sie bald getrennt sein würden. Und es würde ihm immer ein Rätsel bleiben, was ihren Stolz gebrochen und zu verzweifelten Liebenden gemacht hatte. Niemals würde er auf all das eine Antwort bekommen.   
Doch das Schlimmste für ihn war der Gedanke daran, dass Harry ihn nie so in Erinnerung behalten würde, wie er ihn jetzt kannte...

Die ganze Nacht lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt, küssten sich immer wieder, flüsterten sanfte Worte.   
Der Morgen brach an und um sieben standen sie voreinander.   
"Ich kann das einfach nicht.", wisperte Harry und weinte leise.   
"Doch.", antwortete Draco. "Doch, das kannst du. Du musst es. Mir zuliebe." Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte Harrys nasse Wange. "Ich liebe dich, Harry. Und wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann wieder."   
Sanft entzog er Harry seine Hand, die er an seine Wange gepresst gehalten hatte, und trat einen Schritt zurück, bevor er den Zauberstab zog.   
"Was -?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich.   
"Keine Angst.", flüsterte der Slytherin. "Ich will dir den Abschied nur erleichtern."   
"Nein!" Harry hob die Hände. "Nein, Draco, nein!"   
Seine Augen waren von den Tränen verschleiert, doch Draco schaffte es noch rechtzeitig, den Spruch zu sagen, bevor Harry ihn erreichte: "Obliviate!"   
Der dunkelhaarige Junge erstarrte einen Moment, dann starrte er Draco aus leeren Augen an, bevor er zu Boden sank und dort weinend liegen blieb.   
Draco aber drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

. - ' - .

London, 26. November 2006

Harry ging langsam auf den blonden Mann zu. Als er genau vor ihm stand, wanderten seine Augen über das Gesicht des anderen. "Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert.", flüsterte er.   
"Ich wünschte, es wäre so.", gab Draco in ironischem Tonfall zurück. "Also, was willst du?"   
"Du hast es nicht vergessen, Draco." Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen.   
Draco wich seinem Blick aus. "Ich habe vieles nicht vergessen."   
Der dunkelhaarige Mann legte seine Hand unter Dracos Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er ihn anblicken musste. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, wusste Harry Bescheid. Er beugte sich vor uns küsste Draco einfach sanft auf die Lippen.   
"Aber ... warum? Wie -?", wisperte Draco aufgewühlt, als er ihn gehen ließ.   
Harry lächelte. "Bitte glaub nicht, dass du jemandem, der den Imperius-Fluch abwehren kann, einfach so die Erinnerung nehmen kannst, wenn er das nicht will."   
Im nächsten Moment fand Harry Draco in seinen Armen vor. "Es tut mir so Leid.", sagte er sehr leise. "So furchtbar Leid. Ich wollte einfach -"   
"Ich weiß." Harry strich durch Dracos Haar. "Aber jetzt ist alles anders."   
Der andere sah auf. "Wie meinst du das?"   
"Sieben Jahre, Draco. Ein gewonnener Krieg. Wir haben viel durchgemacht. Zwischendurch hab ich mich gefragt, ob ich dich jemals lebend wiedersehe."   
"Ich habe nie gekämpft.", antwortete Draco. "Ich habe mich nie für eine Seite entschieden. Nachdem mein Vater gestorben war, ist meine Mutter abgehauen. Ich habe Malfoy Manor quasi geerbt und es mit starken Schutz- und Verborgenheitszaubern belegt, weil wir uns verstecken. Blaise wohnt unten. Auch er muss sich vor Todessern in Acht nehmen, die mit unsrer Loyalität nicht ganz zufrieden waren." Er lehnte sich wieder an Harry.   
Einige Zeit schwiegen sie, dann fragte er: "Wem haben wir den Sieg nun zu verdanken?"   
"Niemandem besonderen. Und schon gar nicht mir."   
Draco schmunzelte. "Ach nein?"   
"Nein." Sehnsüchtig blickte Harry Draco in die Augen. Er sehnte sich so nach weiteren, zärtlichen Küssen, dass ihm alles wehtat.   
Draco hob eine Hand und strich Harrys Pony beiseite. "Sie wird mich immer an den siebzehnjährigen Jungen erinnern, in den ich mich damals verliebt habe.", meinte er lächelnd und blickte auf die blitzförmige Narbe.   
Harry nahm nun Dracos Gesicht in beide Hände. "Ich liebe dich immer noch.", wisperte er. "Ich will mit dir zusammensein. Bitte, Draco."   
Der schmunzelte und küsste Harry kurz auf den Mund. "Wenn du so leben kannst..?"   
"Keine Frage."   
Diesmal schloss Draco Harry in seine Arme. "Gott! Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dir noch mal sagen zu können, wie glücklich du mich machst, nur, weil du da bist."   
So standen sie noch eine ganze Weile dort, unter dem dreiarmigen Kerzenleuchter, Harry in seinem dicken Mantel und Draco in seinem dunklen Anzug.   
Unter hinter den dicken, dunkelgrünen Samtvorhängen vor den hohen Fenstern von Malfoy Manor hörte es endlich auf zu schneien. 

**ENDE**

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *


End file.
